our secret
by dontmesswiththebossbrospamyooo
Summary: The girls' lives crumble down when Hanna cheats on Caleb with EZRA! Does she really love him though? Ezra's different than Aria and Hanna both thought. Aria and Hanna's friendship collapses, and Hanna gets into a hell load of trouble when she can't keep her hands off a bunch of different Rosewood guys! Minor Spencer and Toby!
1. the secret

**ezra and aria? will they survive**

* * *

****"hi aria" spencer said

"Hey Spence." Aria smiled.

Aria got her purse fom the countertop

"Where are you going" Spencer asked

"Ezra's apartment" Aria replied "I want to surprise him because I bailed on dinner last nite"

"Oh okay I'll catch up with you later" Spencer nodded

* * *

Aria headed to Mr. Fitz's (Ezra's) apartment. The door was a little bit open when she arrived, and it seemed Ezra had company already! Whoever could it be?

She didnt want to invade just yet so she peeked her head thru the door a little only to see Ezra with her friend Hanna!

What if Hannah wanted to know more about their relationship? Maybe it was just that.

Aria waited patiently.

"Ya she always bails on our nights and it makes me upset" Ezra sighed "at least you understand me Hannah"

"I hate seeing you with her though" Hanna said "when are you going to break up with her?"

"I don't know Hannah" Ezra said "it would be a bit weird for us to happen seconds after I break up with her and I don't want to ruin your friendship because that would be wrong"

"Don't worry about that bitch" Hanna smiled as she stroked Ezras hair "everything will be okay I don't even need her as a friend as long as I have you Ezra. Man, how creeped out would Aria be if I called u Ezra in front of her?"

They both giggled a little bit which angered Aria

How could one of her best friends be with her secret boyfriend?

"At least I have one secret girlfriend that I love" Ezra smiled.

_He don't love me!_ Aria thought _What a fucking liar I hate his ass so fucking much_

__Hannah leened in to kiss ezra and they locked lip

Aria continued to angrily watch

How the fuck was she supposed to live with this shit?


	2. comfort

**OMG**

* * *

****Aria knoced on spencer's door crying. she had ran home without telling ezra and hannah she had seen them kiss.

Spencer was making out with Toby on the couch. Spencer pulled away from Toby so she could open the door.

"Hey Aria" Spencer said "why are you here? I though you were going to ezras"

"I did" Aria sobbed "but..."

"Did he break up with you" Spencer asked "I'll kick Mr. Fitz's ass!"

"No he didn't" Aria shook herhead "he did worse! HE KISSED HANA!"

"What are you serious" Spencer was in shock

Aria nodded "Ya I spied on them but he said he loved Hanna and he wants to break up with me and Hanna said our friendship doesn't mean anything and then they kissed. They never saw me so I ran home crying bc I was rly upset and spence... I NEED COMFORT I CAN'T BELIEVE EZRA KSSED HER AND IS SECRETTLY DATING HANNAH BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Oh my god Aria I can't believe Hanna did that to you!" spencer cried

"Well believe it because I saw it" Ara frowned

"Toby maybe you should go" Spencer sighed "Aria needs my comfort"

"Okay" Toby reluctantly agreed "I'll call you later Spence"

Toby kissed Spencer's cheek before leaving

"You didn't have to kick him out you know" Aria said

"I know" Spencer smiled at her friend "Toby can wait for me. I'd rather give my undivided attention to my firend who needs my comfort"

"Thank you so much you rock Spencer" Aria smiled back

"No problem" Spencer said "shall I call Em so you can tell her what happened?"

"Ya that would comfort me more" Aria said as she hugged Spencer

"Okay I'll go call her up" Spencer nodded


	3. emily knows

"I can't believe Han would do tha to you, you poor thing!" Emily cried

"I know I can't either" Aria sighed "and I can't believe Ezra would agree!"

"That's so low, Ar..." Emily shook her head "Hannah's being a bitch right now, don't you think?"

"Yeah I can't believe she'd hurt Aria and not care" Spencer said

"He doesn't deserve you anyways Aria" Emily tried to comfort her

"Wait what about her and Caleb?" Spencer asked

"She's cheating on Caleb!" Aria cried

"Oh no!" Emily frowned.

"Poor Caleb" Spencer said

"Ya we should go tell him" Emily said

"no I want to talk to Hanna first" Aria said "things between US have to be settled before we tell Caleb"

"Okay good luck talking it out with her" Emily wished "do you want us to be there for you to support you while you talk it out with her?"

"Ya! Yes, please!" Aria nodded "That would help so fucking much!"

"Great we'll talk to her when she says she's comign back" Spencer said

"Han told me she was at Caleb's place..." Emily bit her lip

"She lied!" Aria cried "now she's lying to all of us!"

"I can't believe her" Emily shook her head


	4. confronting hanna

"Oh hey Hanna" Emily greeted

"Hey Em" Hanna smiled

"We talked to Caleb and he said he wasn't with you" Emily tried to sound like she didnt know about Ezra and Hannah "So if you weren't with Caleb, where were you? We got kinda worried about you since you weren't with him."

"Ya I didn't end up going to Caleb's place" Hanna bit her lip "I went for a stroll and got some coffee"

Emily hated hearing these lies when she knew the real truth

"Aria, are you here?" Emily preendended to not know"

"Oh yes, I am" Aria said as she walked down with spencer

"Hey Spence, hey Aria" Hanna nervously said

She hated to see Aria because she knew that Aria was in love with her boyfriend. Luckily Ezra said he loved Hannah and not Aria

"Actually I was getting coffee too but I didn't see you there" Aria said "So where were you? _For real_"

"Maybe I left by the time you got there" Hanna lied "I got the coffe and went straight to my car"

"Ok Hannah, stop lying to us" Spencer cried "Tell us where you were and with who!"

"I was honestly alone getting coffee" Hannah lied again

"We know the truth" Aria snapped "I went to surprise Ezra but I saw him kissin you, you stupid bitch! How can you have an affair with Ezra? I never thougght you'd be the one to backstab me! We already have -A on our case and now you're stealing my boyfriend? I saw you kissing him with my own eyes, Hannah so don't even bother to fucking lie to me. What the _hell_ wer eyou doing kissing him?"

Hannah was silent

"Tell me" Aria demanded

"Does Caleb know about this secret affair?" Spencer asked angrily

"No" Hanna mumbled "I fell in love with Mr. Fitz"

"Don't call him Mr. Fitz, you already are comfortable calling him Ezra like I am!" Aria yelled

"I haven't told Caleb because I don't wannt to just break up with him like that" Hanna sighed "I didn't want to hurt u, that's why I didn't tell you. You're my friend. Let me tell you something you might know: you can't stop love, and I fell in love with him okay?"

"How long has this been going on?" Aria asked almost in tears

"a little while after you started wit him" Hanna replied sadly "I'm sorry aria but I rly love Ezra and he'san awesome guy and I can't stop thiunking about him at night and I want him so badly so you can't stop me from seeing him. I didn't want this to happen but it did. I'm goiung to break up with Caleb to be with him too because I love Ezra Fitz!"

"Get out of here you little boyfriend-stealing bitch!" Aria yelled "I thought we were friends, Hannah!"

Hanna was about to cry now

"Aria... Calm down" Emily urged

"I can't, she stole Ezra from me and got him to love her" Aria sobbed "Every time Ezra told me he loved me, it was only a lie. I HAD SEX WTIH EZRA TOO HE TOOK MY VIRGINITY WHILE HE WAS SEEING HANNAH! Why would he agree to do it with me...? He's such a perv!"

"I told him to" Hanna whispered "I thot you deserved something special bc I took him"

"Just get out, bitch" Aria shook her head and continued to cry

Hannah left without another word

What she had done was wrong

But she felt bad

But she loved Ezra annyways


	5. the story of hanna and mr fitz

**flashback chappter **

**it's about the day ezra and hanna started  
**

* * *

_at the beginning of ezra and arias relatioship  
_

_****"Good morning class" Mr. Fitz smiled brightly at his students_

_he tried his hardest to be happy. Aria had been a bitch lately because she kept yelling atr him for no reason  
_

_Mr. Fitz could barely smile now_

_she was breaking his heart  
_

_"Morning mister fitz" the class said in unison  
_

_"we are going to cover Shakespeare today so open your english language textbooks to page thirty one and read the intro to yourself" he commanded "when everybody is done we can read the first section together. you may begin now"  
_

_the class read. at least most of them did!  
_

_"okay now that everybody has read the intro, will somebody please recite one of the Shakespeae quotes?" Ezra asked "How about you, Hanna? I haven't heard you speak in this class for a while- it should help your participation grade. Go on!"  
_

_"Fine" Hanna sighed  
_

_"As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words." she recited in a poetic voice  
_

_"Excellent tone, Hannah!" Ezra exclamed "Can I see you after class?"  
_

_"i didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Fitz!" Hanna whined  
_

_"No, this is for a good purpose" he laughed  
_

_"Oh" Hanna smiled  
_

_Something about his black curls made Hannah go nuts. He was a tall and muscular teacher. He was one of the hottest teachers Rosewood High had ever had. Sometimes she was super jealous that Aria Montgomery got to kiss those lips.  
_

_She wanted Ezra Fitz sometimes  
_

_After class  
_

_"You wanted to see me?" Hanna asked  
_

_"Ya" Ezra answered "I like your style of reading Hannah"  
_

_"Yes, and why am I here?" Hanna asked  
_

_"I would like to do some extra work with you if that's okay" Ezra said "it means spending extra time with me during lunch and possibly after class, so if you agree, you'll have to put up with mean ol' Mr. Fitz a little more. You cool wth that?"  
_

_Hannah laughed  
_

_She adored his senseof humor and his smile!  
_

_"Ya that's okay with me" Hanna laughed "I can deal with you, mean man"  
_

_"That's wonderfuL!" Ezra exclaimed "I'll see you after class tomorrow, Hannah"  
_

_"Sure thing Mr. Fitz" Hanna said  
_

_Her heart raced with love and passion for Ezra as she exited the classroom  
_

_"Hey Hannah" Aria said "why did Ezra want to talk to you?"  
_

_"Something about extra Shakespeare work" Hanna sighed "I don't want to but he said it'd improve my grade"  
_

_"Oh that's good!" Aria exclamed  
_

_"Ya it is" Hanna smiled  
_

_The next day after class  
_

_"Glad you remembered to stay Hannah" Ezra sweetly smiled at her "we have plenty of work to do"  
_

_"Okay so what do I do" Hanna asked  
_

_"Let's read this chapter together" Ezra instructed "Come closer"  
_

_She was coming closer to hiM! THIS WAS AMAZING  
_

_Hannah was very close to Ezra's face  
_

_She wanted to kiss thos ekissable lips they were so fucking hot  
_

_"Ok so Shakespeare talks about what in this chapter?" Ezra asked  
_

_"I don't know, but Mr. Fitz..." Hannah sighed "I need to tell you something"  
_

_"Yes Hanna?"  
_

_"I know you're with Aria"  
_

_"She told you?" Ezra sighed  
_

_"Ya" Hanna replied  
_

_"It's okay, you wouldn't tell anyone since you're a good girl" Ezra said  
_

_"Ya I wouldn't tell anyone" Hanna said  
_

_"I don't expect us to last very lon because Aria's ver angry at me but I don't know why" Ezra sighed "if we keep fighting like this I doubt we'll have much of a future together. She treats me like crap sometimes"  
_

_"I like you Ezra" Hanna said  
_

_"Ezra?"  
_

_"I want to kiss you"  
_

_They kissed, and Ezra fell in love with another student.  
_


	6. the break up

**this is the end of hanna and caleb!**

* * *

****Hannah pulled out her iPod and listened to a bunch of upsetting songs

Her friendship with Aria was probably over for good

A guy walked in her room

"What" Hanna was shocked "Oh thank god! It's just you. I was worried that some body had broken into my house"

yes, it was Caleb

"Howd you get in here?" Hannah asked

"Your mom was on her way out" Caleb responded "she told me I could come in"

"What's up" she smiled even though she knew she'd have to break up with his sweet face soon "You want to sit?"

"I should probably get going soon" Caleb said "I just wanted to stop by"

"Oh well what do you need?" Hanna asked

"I want to talk to you" Caleb sighed

"About what" Hannah asked

"Us" Caleb said

"Oh okay what's wrong" Hanna said not thinking about them anymore

"I know you're seeing someone else" Caleb blurted out "Oh and you are not just cheating on me, you're cheating on me with _a teacher_! MR. FUCKING FITZ! And you told me about Aria seeing him, so what's with this? Why are you with a teacher, and why are you still with me?"

"Caleb come on!" Hanna cried "A teacher? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me" Caleb shook his head "Aria, Spencer and Emily told me everything so you need to stop being a bitch and tell me why you're seeing our English teacher behind everyones back!"

"Because I fell in love with him okay!?" Hanna started sobbing again "Aria already found out and she hates me now and now you hate me too!"

"I don't hate you Hanna" Caleb said "I just wish you had broken up with me before it got to this rough point"

"I'm sorry" Hanna cried "Okay I can't deal with this anymore. Yes it's goodbye for us Caleb... You should probably go now"

"Ya I should" Caleb said "I didn't want us to ever end. Especially like this"

Caleb stormed out

Hanna cried even more that night

All because of her love for Mr. Ezra Fitz, her life was falling to pieces.


	7. the return of lucas gottesman

**a gets involved!  
**

**i wanted to bring an a plot to this  
**

**a will be in the next chapter  
**

**lucas is in this chapter! I think this could involve into some Hannah\Ezra vs. Hannah\Lucas stuff  
**

**There will be Hanna and Lucas at some point!  
**

* * *

Hanna thougt she saw Caleb so she turned around only to see that it wasn't him but some other guy. Yes she was with Mr. Fitz but that didn't stop her from feeling sorry about the break up and everything that happened to Aria. It was Hannah's fault that Aria was miserable right now, and about to end her very long relationship with Fitz. Aria truly thought that he was the one for her, but then her own friend came swopping in and stole him! Hannah couldn't help but feel bad for dumping Caleb and stealing her best friend's boyfriend. OH WAIT- they would never be best friends again because Aria hated her guts now. How could she still be friends with Hannah after she stole Mr. Fitz? It didn't make sense. Oh, that's right, she's no longer friends with Hanna. She's not going to stay friends with the skank that stole her boyfriend! And that made Hannah feel even worse! She didn't want to be known as the girl that was kicked out of the group and stole someone's boyfriend. She looked like a boyfriend-stealing betrayer right now. Oh and she didn't just lose Aria, she lost Caleb, Spencer, and Emily. They'd probably never forgive her after what she did to Aria, and Caleb wouldn't forgive her for cheating on him with an older male teacher. It wasn't only heartbreaking to find out his girlfriend cheated on him, but it was just plain weird to know that Hannah was dating a teacher! Plus Caleb already knew that Aria was seeing Mr. Fitz so he felt bad for Aria too.

"Caleb" Hannah turned around but it wan't him

It was not Caleb, unfortunately. It was some weird jock from school. He had shaggy brown hair and bluish-greenish eyes. She wanted to say some last words to Caleb. Yes she cheated on him with a teacher, but that didn't stop her from having some slight feelings for him. It's not like she liked Caleb as way more than just a friend, as she had always had a crush on Mr. Fitz and Lucas Gottesman. Lucas was the nerdy boy next door who had a crush on her. She never looked at herself dating Lucas, and it never happened. By the time Lucas revealed he liked her, Hannah had already hooked up with Aria's boyfriend... Mr. Fitz. Oh, and she was also with Caleb to the public. Lucas was devastated when Hanna turned him down because she was seeing Caleb. She was kind of faking to see Caleb as she was with Ezra at the time too.

Sometimes she didn't want Mr. Fitz and she wanted Lucas

She felt like she really had something special with Lucas Gottesman. He was the cute and nerdy boy! She saw something special in the kid. He was shy and kind-hearted, and he was a really good photogropher! Hanna continued walkin and thought she saw Caleb again. She turned around but it still wasn't Caleb. This time it was a familiar face. It was a boy who asked her out once... Only to be rejected. it was Lucas!

"Hi Hannah" the voice of Lucas Gottesman struck her ears "It's not Caleb, it's me Lucas. I thought I recognized that blonde hair. I'm actually super glad I ran into you right now Hannah! I wanted to have a chat with you about some important shit"

Hanna nodded happy to see Lucas, "Oh Hi Lucas. What's up?"

"I heard you and shaggy Caleb broke up" Lucas sighed "I'm sorry to hear that you two broke up because evrybody said you two really were a good couple together. If it doesnt bother you, you can tell me what happened between you two"

"No" Hanna shook her head "I'm sorry but I want to keep it personal for a bit"

"Okay" Lucas nodded disappointed "If there's ever a spot for you to talk about it with someone, know I'm available. Call me if you want to talk about your break up. Goodbye Hann"

"Bye Lucas" Hanna said "I will call you if I wanna talk about it."


	8. evil plan-A'S PLAN

**this chap. is all about a**

* * *

****the black hooded figure turned around

"Why are you doing all of this?" an A asked "I thought it was real"

"That's what they think" The boss A laughed "It's nothing! Oh and I'm going to make _sure _Aria and Hannah fight so badly it stings their asses for life! Those two bitches will pay for everything that fucking Alison DiLaurentis did to me. Don't question me"

"Sorry" The a apologised

"What are you going to do to them?" a third -a asked

"Make everything sting" the boss a said "they will regret everything!"

"So what's the full plan?" the a asked

"Leave it all to me" boss a responded "everything will work out, and the girls will fucking suffer forever! Read this, it's my written plan. Once the plan's done, we must burn this sheet so nobody can ever find it. Mona, get me a match so I can burn this goddamn paper"

"Yes boss" Mona said as she got the match from a cubboard "Here you go boss"

Boss a smiled and took the match from Mona's hand. The other A's read the boss's plan.

"This is amazing boss and i think it will really work well!" an A exclaimed

"Of course it will" the boss grinned

The boss A struck the match against the box, lighting it on fire. Boss A touched the paper with the flaming match, and the paper burnt to ash slowly. As the paper disintegrated, the ashes fell on the floor. Mona swept up the ashes and put them in the trash

"Everything's gonna go as planned" Mona said

"Mona will you be a sneaky doll-girl and get me some drugs from the drugstore?" Boss A asked "The kind that can be put in drinks because we'll be sneaking them into Hannah's drink at the party. All her precious little kissable boys will be there for her. Oh and while you're going out to get the drugs, pick me up a vintage record to play... I love them. Oh and you don't need to wear your hood because the girls already know who you are"

Mona noddeed and headed to the store


	9. hanna explains to ezra

_s**exual content next chapter**_

_**this is when hanna explains to ezra what happened between aria and her  
**_

* * *

_****_"Ezra are you coming to the party" Hanna asked as she kissed his cheek seductivelty

"I'm sorry I can't" Ezra sighed "I wish I could but Hollis is doing a spotlight on me this week so I have to be there today to get some work done. Babe, I'm sorry 'cause i wanted to be your date tonight..."

Hanna sat on his lap and kissed his cheek again, "No everything's fine, Ez... I just really wanted u to be there!"

"And I wanted to go" Ezra frowned "You think I _want_ go to do some damn work at Hollis? I'd rather wrap my arms around you and kiss you. But then Aria would see you and bust us being toehter, so we can't."

"Ez," Hanna sighed, "I need to tell you something really important. It's a long story too"

"Okay I have time before i need to go to Hollis" Ezra siad

"Kay" Hanna said

She began "Well remember that day we were kissing at your apartment? Well Aria was coming over to visit you and she saw us so she watched us by the door and she was really upset so she stormed home and waited for me to get back. she told Spencer and Emily, and now they all fucking hate me! So I came back and Aria starts screaming at me for stealing her boyfriend and then they kicked me out of the house, and they won't talk to me anymore. I'm really upset and when I told you I didn't casre about my friendship with aria, I lied because I really miss her and I miss our friendship and I don't want it to end! BUT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!"

"Hannah, baby... "Ezra sighed "I'm so damn sorry! I can't believe aria's dumping your friendship because of this. I guess that's why she hasn't called me in a couple of days. Hanna, it'll be alright. You don't need that whore. _We_ don't need that whore. We can be in this together"

"Ya but I don't want it to be all awkward at the party" Hanna said

"You have to deal with it babe" Ezra said "You're a srong girl, you can deal with thi, I know you can! Just avoid her, she doesn't deserve an amazingly sexy and perfect girl like you. You're the one I love, you're my sweet girlfriend."

"Thank you but I have more to the story" Hanna said

"Okay continue"

And she continued "Well I was really upset and I was crying in my room about it, and then my mom lets Caleb in the house. He tells me he knows I'm seeing you and I was shocked! I asked him how and he said Aria told him. SO i was really mad that Aria would be bitch enough to tell Caleb I cheated on him with you. So we had a mututal-ish break-up there, and Caleb was really upset with me and I doubt we'll ever be friends again because he stormed out of my apartment angrily and I don't think he's coming back to be my friend..."

"You don't need fucking Caleb" Ezra comforted "You have somebody who treats you right and loves you. That's me, babe."


End file.
